gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Party's Over
The Party's Over is the 8th episode of Season 5 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis Emily and Richard host a party for Yale alumni (and their sons) with Rory as the unknowing guest-of-honor and it ends her relationship with Dean for good. Luke and Lorelai have a complicated dinner date, perhaps because T.J. is there too. Plot When Lorelai and Rory have drinks with Richard before dinner, Emily is upset with Richard for serving the girls barbecued appetizers with their drinks because she doesn't want them to be full before going into the house for dinner. Rory’s cell phone rings during dinner and upon questioning, she tells her grandmother that the call was from Dean—they are back together. A few days later, Emily and Richard call Rory to invite her over early for dinner on Friday because they’re throwing a party for their Yale alumni friends. Dean and Rory haven’t had much luck lately finding time together, so they have lunch in the store room at Doose’s on Dean’s lunch break on Friday. He says he read her story about the Life and Death Brigade. She asks him what he thought and he says it was good but offers no more specific criticism. Rory tells Dean she’ll meet him outside her grandparents’ house at eight-thirty that night, after the party. When Rory gets to the Gilmore house for the party, Emily sends her upstairs where she has a hairdresser waiting for her. Set up with a new hair style, a diamond necklace, earrings, and a tiara, Rory feels a little silly, but goes down to the party. It doesn't take Rory long before she realizes that all the guests are couples with sons near her age. She asks her grandparents if any of their friends have daughters. They pretend to be baffled at this realization and assure her that they will have another party on another occasion and only invite their friends with daughters. Luke's sister Liz and her husband T.J. are thinking of buying a house in Star's Hollow. Liz mentions what a great cook Luke is and Lorelai realizes that she's been missing out, so she convinces him to offer her a fabulous dinner. However, before their dinner gets started, T.J. interrupts, upset because of a fight with Liz. T.J. begs Luke to let him hang out, and then sits on Jess’ bed and cries while telling the couple not to mind his presence. The dinner is further interrupted when Rory calls to tell Lorelai about the party, and even more when Liz comes over to yell at T.J. some more. Liz runs into the bathroom and T.J. follows. Rory tries to have a good time, but gets in the middle of a conversation about cars, so she steps away. When a guy begins to flirt with her, Logan arrives at her side, pretending to be her boyfriend. He and Finn grab some bottles of alcohol and start a sub-party in the pool house. Rory is having a good time with Logan and his friends until Logan reminds her she needs to choose a man—the entire point of the party. She says she has a boyfriend and then realizes she’s late meeting him. She goes out the front to meet Dean and is followed by the guys. She tries to make Dean feel better by complimenting his new shirt and saying that the party was lame—despite her blushing cheeks and glances back at the front door. Dean tells her he doesn't belong in her world anymore and gets into his truck and leaves. Rory starts crying and Logan tells her it’s going to be okay. He and his friends take her back to the pool house and promise to cheer her up. After getting home from a disaster date with Luke, Lorelai calls Emily about the obvious set-Rory-up party. Lorelai hears a car pulling up and looks out the window to see a tipsy, giggling Rory getting out of a limousine with guys. Trivia *Luke shows off the breadth of his culinary talents for the first time. *T.J. and Liz move to Stars Hollow. *Dean breaks up with Rory for the third time. Photos 508.jpeg 508roryemily.jpeg The Party's Over.JPG 508boys.jpeg 508emily.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 5